Nights in the Prefect's bathroom (DISCONTINUED)
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Harry gets close to Cedric at their fourth year and they develop a relationship. Rated M for later chapters. (ADOPT IF YOU WANT)


**I don't own Harry potter nor will I _ever_ own Harry potter maybe one day though… if I pay like two hundred _billion_ dollars. I hope you enjoy even though it's really bad and you'll probably flame me oh and I forgot to mention this will be a mix between the movie, book and little bits that I've added oh and a little bit of Weasleycest every now and then so be warned its not cool if you flame me saying "I hate Weasleycest! Why did you even put it there?" I put it there because I like it and so do others so I just put it in there.**

It all started with one simple little kiss. It was accidental, just an experiment, but it was the creation of a whole new love. The best kind of love. _Homosexual love._

See, it was a bright morning when Harry was awoken by none other than… Hermione. Oh the torture of being awoken by Hermione while you were having another nightmare about these men in a room with a snake. Of course he hadn't gone into detail about his nightmares when she asked what was wrong, but still she was always worried about Harry. He was fine really they _were_ just dreams, but Hermione didn't seem to understand that. Except today she wasn't worrying as much just her eyebrows knit tight together and concern in her eyes. She seemed determined not to ask what was wrong today seeing as today was the day that they were going to see the Quidditch World Cup! Thinking of that made him ecstatic. He was so excited to finally see a game up close and personal, other than just Hogwarts's usual house vs. house games that were commentated by Lee Jordan. He was summoned from his thoughts when Hermione started yelling at Ron.

"Come on Ron get out of bed your mother says breakfast is ready!" He just groaned and put a pillow over his head.

"You too Harry, Mr. Weasley says that if we want to get to the Quidditch World Cup on time we'll have to get going in ten minutes that gives you enough time to have a very quick shower, get dressed, and have a fast breakfast." At that Harry jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom not wanting to miss one _second_ of this golden opportunity. From what he had heard about this Quidditch match it was going to be legendary, Bulgaria had Viktor Krum who was the best seeker in the world, while Ireland had players that were all good rather than just the seeker. Ireland was the best team for sure. Surely they would win. Harry stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly as he dashed back into his room, he had forgotten his clothes, and dashed back into the bathroom when he had gotten the things he had needed. He changed fastly, almost as fast as a snitch could fly. Then tried to get his hair a bit neater but it was still unruly and he had so little time left. When he got back out again he saw Ron sitting there waiting.

"Don't worry mate I've already had my breakfast while I was waiting for you to get out. Now could you move so I could get in?" Ron asked, Harry moved out of the way quickly and ran down the stairs with his bag that was all packed with the things he would need.

"Harry dear, do you have the list of things you will need for school this year and your money? I'm getting everyone's things just in case there isn't time to get them after the Cup you never know how long it will last, last time it lasted five days (A/N umm I'm not sure whether it was five or four so I just went with five) so we've got to be prepared." Mrs. Weasley said when he made it to the kitchen. He ran back upstairs opened the door to find a shocking sight. _Percy Weasley_ the perfect prefect, head boy and now worker at the ministry of magic. Sucking on his _brother Ron's_ neck! "They pulled apart when they heard the door open; they had forgotten to lock it! Harry stared in shock as the most unlikely person to be gay or in love with his brother sat there with shock and ashamedness in his eyes looking up at Harry.

"Umm I'll just get my list and money then leave you two alone." He said the quickly got the things he needed. "Oh and don't worry I'll keep your secret." And with that he walked off downstairs.

"Eat up Harry, quickly now we have a bit of a walk ahead of us so we'll have to go soon. Where's Ron?"

"Ron's a bit busy at the moment he'll probably be down in a minute" as if he had been called Ron was down and eating more breakfast before you could say 'Hippogriff' "hey Mr. Weasley, we aren't _walking_ to the Quidditch World Cup are we?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh no Harry, we'll be traveling by portkey, oh that's an object that will transport you anywhere" he said at the look Harry was giving him, "bit hard to explain in a rush we really must be going now. See you in a short amount of time Molly." With that he smiled gathered up the kids and they gracefully left the house at a rather slow pace, most likely due to the fact that they were all very tired. After a bit of a walk they stopped Harry wondered why they had stopped until he heard Mr. Weasley talking to someone who was clearly in a tree. Like the crack of a whip a boy jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of Harry he noticed person as Cedric Diggory.

"Oh hi Cedric," He said,

"Hi Harry how've you been?" Cedric asked back calmly,

"Pretty good how about you?" Harry said generally caring about Cedric,

"Pretty much the same as you Harry my life's probably not as exciting as yours is." Cedric said, at that Harry felt like scoffing but he held it back as he didn't want to sound rude.

"My life isn't fun and exciting its terrifying and dangerous." I said with a smidgeon of rudeness, but Cedric didn't catch it.

"I guess not if I were you at your age I would be terrified."

"Well let's not take this to the dark side of things shall we?" Harry said not wanting to relive some of his darkest moments over again.

"Right, guess I got a bit carried away then,"

"Yeah just a bit, hey were here."

"Yeah, cool we got a boot this time," he said happily "Usually we get something gross like an apple core or a can or a rotten orange, it's a nice change." And to answer that Harry just said 'hmm'.

"Right now everybody you know the drill you only need one finger on it so gather around." They all gathered around the boot and put one finger on it. And the Harry felt like he was flying through the air. Oh wait, he _was_! He felt like grabbing onto it more but his hand was at his side and his finger seemed fine there anyway so it didn't matter. "Let go kids" Mr. Weasley said and Harry heard distinctly heard Hermione say 'what?' "Let go!" Harry pulled his finger off the boot and fell through the air and landed with a loud thump on the ground, while Mr. Diggory, (A/N I didn't include their meeting because really, who likes Mr. Diggory anyway? He's so snobbish and he didn't even consider Harry's feelings so I left him out) Mr. Weasley and Cedric merely kicked the air with their feet and landed swiftly on the ground. Cedric reached out a hand, and Harry garbbed it, there was a big shockwave at the touch he didn't know what it was but it was addictive and he felt like more.

"Wow there's more people here then usual must be the fact that England's holding it this year," Fred or George said Harry couldn't really tell which one. But he didn't care this place was enormous thousands of acres all covered in tents. He was going to see the Quidditch World Cup! Harry was ecstatic. After departing from the Diggories they went to their own camp site and set up. After a few hours it was time to go to the cup.

(Later)

"FRED GEORGE GINNY IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY NOW GET INTO THE FOREST SOMEWHERE JUST RUN! HERMIONE RON HARRY FOLLOW THEM AND STICK TOGETHER!"

(A little bit more later)

They hadn't stuck together they had all split up. Harry didn't know where George Fred and Ginny were, all he knew was that he was in a forest and there was someone coming up behind him. He pointed his wand in that direction and was ready to hex a deatheater when the person came into view. It was Cedric. It looked like he had been pointing his wand at me until he realized who it was.

"Harry? Is that you? Oh thank god this is so chaotic, there are deatheaters everywhere there rampaging its hectic out there they're blowing everything up, most of its been burnt down already. Are you all right Harry? You seem a bit pale." Harry had gone pale he couldn't explain it he just felt like he needed something from Cedric he didn't know what it was just that he needed to be closer.

"I'm fine I just need a hug you don't mind do you?" Harry asked and Cedric answered with a small 'no'. They hugged Harry relishing in Cedric's sent it was intoxicating and his touch sent bolts of electricity through his veins. Then a strange man came up and yelled 'mosmorta!' (A/N this is after Harry dropped his wand). A giant skull went up into the sky and Harry heard people scream from all around the man ran away. Cedric tried to get him and Harry away but they were too late. In ten seconds they were surrounded by six or seven ministry officials they all yelled 'stupefy!' and Harry and Cedric just ducked in time.

**Well I'm going to leave it at this for a big cliff hanger I hope you guys liked it there will be like fifty chapters so don't worry there will be Harry/Cedric goodness. That's why it's rated M! _For later chapters_ *evilly smiles* possessively grabs Harry and Cedric and shoves there mouths together. **

**Me: That's right kiss my boys kiss!**

**Cedric: I love you Harry. But not like that!**

**Harry: No offense but I'd rather kiss Draco Malfoy at least he's hot!**

**Oh snap well they have to go to the next chapter so… they'll sort it out. There good actors.**


End file.
